


shut the fuck up [mcyt chat fic]

by fcnotfound



Series: for the dreams of the monsters [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Other, This is DUMB, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, chat fic, help me, it’s 12am, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcnotfound/pseuds/fcnotfound
Summary: [2:01 AM][you have one (1) unread message from... "lmao"]('colornotfound: dream i swear I am going to eviscerate you with a spoon'...)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: for the dreams of the monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959859
Comments: 37
Kudos: 523





	1. [@colornotfound needs his beauty sleep]

**Author's Note:**

> names for reference, since it may be a bit confusing-
> 
> Dream - I CAN DREAM  
> George - colornotfound  
> Sapnap - b&w  
> Techno - piglin  
> Wilbur - scoot  
> Philza - dad  
> Tommy - killed a women  
> Tubbo - bEES  
> Skeppy - skip  
> Bad - bad <3  
> Mega - mega  
> Eret - chill vibes  
> Fundy - furry/not a furry

* * *

[2:01 AM]

[I CAN DREAM has added 12 new members to “lmao”]

I CAN DREAM: hi hi hi, so-

scoot: just why

colornotfound: dream i swear i am going to evisceraste you with a spoon, it's like 2AM and I need my beauty sleep

I CAN DREAM: love you two

b&w: LMAO YOU SPELLED ‘TOO’ WRONG

piglin: why am I here

piglin: just to suffer

dad: it’s 2 in the morning, go to sleep

scoot: no

piglin: nah

I CAN DREAM: nope

b&w: no thanks

colornotfound: sure

I CAN DREAM: george you’re not supposed to say yes-

colornotfound: fuck you


	2. [@dad is the most op weapon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [8:32 AM]
> 
>   
> you have two (2) unread messages from ..."lmao"]
> 
> ('I CAN DREAM: so how's life'...)
> 
>   
> ('colornotfound: it was better before you woke me up at 2 in the fucking morning'...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names-
> 
> Dream - I CAN DREAM  
> George - colornotfound  
> Sapnap - b&w  
> Techno - piglin  
> Wilbur - scoot  
> Philza - dad  
> Tommy - killed a women  
> Tubbo - bEES  
> Skeppy - skip  
> Bad - bad <3  
> Mega - mega  
> Eret - chill vibes  
> Fundy - furry/not a furry

[8:32 AM]

I CAN DREAM: so how's life

colornotfound: it was better before you woke me up at 2 in the fucking morning

bad <3: language!

colornotfound: sorry bad

killed a women: b i t c h

bEES: wahts going on

bad <3: language tommy!

piglin: phil can you take away tommy's phone or something

scoot: ^^^

killed a woman: DON'T YOU DARE BITCH

piglin: @dad

[8:56 AM]

mega: why am i even here

I CAN DREAM: @skip

mega: bye

[mega has left "lmao"]

[I CAN DREAM has added mega to "lmao"]

skip: is anuoyne wlilnin to lbow up a erver wit me

mega: only if it's yours

colornotfound: how the hell did you even understand that

dad: i'm genuinely confused as to why my phone has become an alarm clock

scoot: phil

scoot: perfect timing

scoot: can you take away tommy's phone

scoot: he shouldn't be on it at this time

killed a women: NO

dad: oh

dad: sure

piglin: i'm trying to farm potatoes, so be quiet

chill vibes: what

bEES: ERET!!!

chill vibes: oh hello tubbo

chill vibes: how are you

bEES: im doing arlight

bEES: you?

chill vibes: pretty good, thanks

b&w: why is this gc wholesome all of a sudden

b&w: that is strictly prohibited

killed a women: nobody cares

I CAN DREAM: why does the child still have his phone

killed a women: i'm hiding

killed a women: aND I AM NOT A CHILD

killed a women: I AM A MAN

b&w: whatever you say

furry: whoms't the fuck made my contact name furry

I CAN DREAM: i dunno, it was like that when i added you

[furry has changed their contact name to not a furry]

not a furry: better

bEES: tubbo

piglin: okay


	3. [die to the power of potato minions]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1:02 AM]
> 
> [you have two (2) unread messages from "lmao"]
> 
> ('bEES: tOMMY-'...)
> 
> ('killed a women: TUBBO HELFJICGr%$Eoe9rbjcaiv39&9c'...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names-
> 
> Dream - I CAN DREAM  
> George - colornotfound  
> Sapnap - b&w  
> Techno - piglin  
> Wilbur - scoot  
> Philza - dad  
> Tommy - killed a women  
> Tubbo - bEES  
> Skeppy - skip  
> Bad - bad <3  
> Mega - mega  
> Eret - chill vibes  
> Fundy - furry/not a furry

[12:41 AM]

scoot: how does life work

chill vibes: I don't think anyone knows the answer to that wilbur

scoot: anybody else

b&w: @dad

scoot: you little fucker

dad: go to sleep you three

killed a women: I AM ALIVE

colornotfound: all of you are dead to me.

I CAN DREAM: even me?

colornotfound: where the fuck did you even come from

I CAN DREAM: a pit filled with darkness and despair 

b&w: ok dreamtraps

I CAN DREAM: ok pandascanpvp

scoot: i am confusion 

scoot: britain explain

skip: isint it merciad ecpalin

scoot: sorry, i don't speak stroke

bEES: wyh's everyonw up?

dad: i wish i knew

I CAN DREAM: C O N GA

killed a women: i think big D's the one having a stroke 

I CAN DREAM: shush tommy, the adults are talking

scoot: ^^

b&w: ^^^^^

killed a women: fuck off

piglin: listen

piglin: either you all shut up

piglin: or i'm unleashing an army of potato minions on you

killed a women: tell me, mr blade

killed a women: what can your potato minions do to stop us

piglin: this.

killed a women: ...

killed a women: don't do it, dON'T DO IT-

b&w: uh-

piglin: too late.

killed a women: OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME 

bEES: tOMMY-

killed a women: TUBBO HELFJICGr%$Eoe9rbjcaiv39&9c

scoot: ...you know, maybe we can shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in my [discord!](https://discord.gg/euXjx8C) ^^


End file.
